Sound the Bugle Now
by depth-orca
Summary: A songfic for a certain senshi. Plan on doing this with all the senshi's once I select certain songs for them. Enjoy! R&R plz!


_Note from Author: Okay so I have yet to work on my other story "Siblings Hurt" a bit stumped on it at the moment. Anyway..here is a new one. Hope you all like it and the 'main' character may be a bit OOC but I don't think she is…but towards the end I know she will be cause she does not have the attack I made up. Enjoy! R& R plz!_

_On a side note...of course I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters._

"**Sound the Bulge Now**"

_Sound the bugle now – play it just for me_

_As the seasons change – remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on – I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left – just an empty heart_

I stood there.Frozen in my spot. The battle before me continueing on without me. The senshi's holding their own for the time being it seemed against three bird-like youma's. I could not move. I could not…would not reach for my henshin. They were doing fine without me…

_I'm soldier – wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me – lead me away…_

_Or leave me lying here_

I was the weaskest among the senshi; no matter what they told me or the power that I knew I possessed. I was just a burden to them all. Always having to be watched over as well as cared for. What good was I really to them? Especially to the ones I care for more than anything. The two whom were holding back on their dreams because of me…

_Sound the bugle now – tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know – that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light feat that I will – stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down – decide not to go on_

What was the point of being around if all I am is an added burden? Did they all think that in the true depths of their hearts? Maybe they were scared of me, because of the real me within. Maybe they just acted like they cared and were happy to be with me…but that could not be.

I move my hands to either side of my head shaking furiously, "…no…"

_Then from on high – somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls – remember who you are_

_If you lose yourself – your courage soon will follow_

I hear a scream as I look up seeing two of the youma's facing me. Building up their energies.

"Hotaru! Run!" Mar's voice shouts from somewhere, but I am unaware as I still seem to be frozen to my current spot watching as their energy attacks build up soon enough coming at me.

"Hotaru!" Someone's voice cries, but all I see is darkness as I am suddenly thrust to the ground. An agonizing scream piercing my ears as I look up to sandy blonde hair. Then the head lifts revealing dark ocean blue eyes meeting my own violet ones.

"Uranus!" Neptune yelled coming to kneel beside us, "Uranus……"

I scoot out from underneath her sitting up gasping. Uranus had taken the full blunt of the attack seeing as her back was severly wounded. "..Ur…Uranus…doesde?"

She lifts her head wincing a bit as her eyes turn to me. Love and understanding in them, "Si…silly little firefly. Are you still dou..doubting yourself as well as us? Yo..you may be Saturn. The senshi of Death and Rebirth, from the planet of Ruin, demo that means little to us. You are Tomoe H..Hotaru. Our daughter. You will…will never be a burden to us..never…" Her eyes closed as she collapsed to the ground loosing her transformation.

"Ruka-papa!" I cried rushing to her, but Neptune's hand on my shoulder stopped me as I looked in to Sea senshi's loving smiling eyes, "She is right. We love you Hotaru. No matter who you are or who you chose to be…we love you."

Tears fell down my face as I nodded slowly standing up looking back to the battle seeing the senshi's still trying to hold their own. I looked to down to Haruka, "Gomen ne, Ruka-papa. For ever doubting…"

_So be strong tonight – remember who you are_

_You're a soldier now – fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more – Yeah that's worth fighting for_

I take hold of my henshin holding it above me, "Saturn! Crystal Power! Make-UP!" I feel the power of Saturn surge through me feeling the transformation end noticing I had gotten the youma's attention, "Minna! Stay back!"

The youma's came at me as I reach out for my Glaive, "Silence! Wall!" The shield forms right before they reach me as I stare angrily at them, "How dare you! How dare you hurt her!"

I feel it…something new. A new energy..new power. I begin twirling the Glaive around me as I begin swirling in a circle, "Saturn! Glacier of RUIN!"

Large glacier's begin forming around me swirling along with me as I suddenly stop swinging the Glaive one last time before sending the Glaciers at the youma's as they began encasing the youma's to immediately ruin away leaving no trace of any of the youma's. I collapse to my knees feeling my own transformation fade as all the others smile at me running towards me, but two hands on either of my shoulders had me looking into a set of smiling sea-blue eyes and proud dark ocean-blue eyes.

_So be strong tonight – remember who you are…_

henshin-transformation pen/stick

doesde(which may be splet wrong)-why?


End file.
